eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Hunter
The Witch Hunter is sometimes religious, often mercenary and always ready to deal with a rogue magic wielder. Though they have no magic of their own, they use alchemy and trapping skills to disable their targets. It is rumoured Witch Hunters are born in Dead Magic areas and use their residue to suppress and disrupt spells. Others claim such sites are merely the only ones where a Witch Hunter can sleep in peace. Properties *Hit Die: d8. *AB Progression: Medium. *Primary Save: Reflex. *Skill Points: 4 + Int Modifier. *Class Skills: Balance, Knowledge, Perception, Ride, Search, Sense Motive, Set Trap, Spellcraft, Survival. Requirements *Class: Any but Bard, Druid, Priest, Sorcerer or Wizard. *Feats: Arcane Defense (any) *Skills: Perception 7, Set Trap 4, Spellcraft 3. Progression Level 1 - Prepare Bolt 2 - Deflect Magic I 3 - Craft Witch Hunter Trap 4 - Alchemy 5 - Death Attack 6 - Deflect Magic II Feats *Prepare Bolt - 3x/day the Witch Hunter can create 5 special crossbow bolts which deal only 1 point of damage but confer one of five effects. The bolts can only be used by the Witch Hunter and a Witch Hunter can never have more than 15 of these at once. **Sever Divinity - The victim cannot be affected by Cure or Vigour spells for the next turn **Sever Escape - The victim cannot be affected by Sanctuary, Invisibility or movement increasing spells for the next turn **Disrupt Prayer - The victim's WIS is drained by 2 points for the next turn **Disrupt Spellcraft - The victim's INT is drained by 2 points for the next turn **Disrupt Sorcery - The victim's CHA is drained by 2 points for the next turn *Deflect Magic - The Witch Hunter is immune to cantrips and first level spells. At level 6, the Witch Hunter becomes immune to level 2 spells as well. *Craft Trap - The Witch Hunter can craft 3 additional types of trap through the Craft Menu: **Dull Magic Snare - A single victim gains a 75% chance of spell failure for the next turn. Requires venom (insectoid). **Bondbreaker Snare - All nearby summoned creatures must make a will save vs dismissal. Requires abjuration spell crystals (level 4). **Strip Magic Snare - A single victim is stripped of magical effects as though targetted by Dispel Magic. Requires abjuration spell crystals (level 3). *Alchemy - The Witch Hunter can treat a Tiny melee weapon (dagger or kukri) with one of three alchemical solutions twice/day. A weapon can only hold one solution at a time. Solutions wear off after a single turn, though their effects (wounding, spell loss) may last longer. **Oil of Biting - Wounds caused by the weapon continue to grow until healed. This has the Wounding effect. **Mindworm Toxin - The victim loses d3 memorized spells (or spell uses/day) with each wound inflicted. **Dead Metal Oil - The weapon counts as +5 for purposes of damage penetration but does not gain a bonus to attack or damage. *Death Attack - The Witch Hunter can make 1d6 Sneak Attacks which Paralyze the victim for one turn upon a failed Fortitude check (DC 10 + INT). Category:PRC Category:Class